


Road to Calmness

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [18]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy and Flynn are on their way to some peace after the storm.





	Road to Calmness

**Author's Note:**

> R is for the road, Rio de Janeiro, and rain.

“ _ Rio de Janeiro, hoje é 23 de três. Como vão as coisas de mês em mês? Eu me sento para escrever pra você… _ ” the voice of a man sang on the radio and, much to her surprise, Flynn hummed along and even sang a few parts.

“How long have you stayed here?” she asked, glancing over to him as he drove.

Garcia smiled, “Not very long, but long enough to learn the language. You can’t really come to Brazil without knowing to speak Portuguese. If you do that you might have a hard time, English speakers are not a common thing here and they understand Spanish, but most of them don’t speak it either”

“Guess I chose the right person to come with, then” the historian glanced down to her guide, “I’m not sure I’ll make much sense”

“Don’t worry about it, we still have time to practice your Portuguese” he assured, eyes on the road ahead.

“So, have you ever been to Rio de Janeiro?” Lucy asked.

“Not really, I heard and read a lot about it, know where to stay and where to go, but never really got the chance to visit”

“Is it like São Paulo?”

“Very different places, but both beautiful,” he told her, “I want to meet the northeastern part of the country too, though. Bahia, Pernambuco, Alagoas…”

“Looks like you learned a bit about Brazil”

“I considered staying here, hiding here. Would have had to stay in São Paulo, though, it would be harder for Rittenhouse to find me there. Too many people for them to track me there”

She gave him a sad smile at the memory of what felt like a lifetime ago yet too close for comfort.

Lucy faced the road ahead of them, the path to Rio de Janeiro, to something like normalcy. A break after the chaos they had been through.

Something in the sky caught her eye and Flynn hummed.

“Can you feel this? The cold air and the smell?” he prompted, “It’s going to rain”

“I don’t think we’ve seen rain in your timeline for a while” she chuckled taking a glimpse of the gathering clouds.

“Guess we’ll be welcomed with it” he observed with a smile, “I doubt it’ll affect the beach plans, though”

“Well, the weather forecast told us to expect sun tomorrow and the day after”

“And it’s not the right season, so we’ll probably be fine. More likely to get too hot”

“Well, I won’t protest, after endless winter in that bunker”

Garcia smiled, “We’ll be fine, Lucy. We’ll be fine”

She grinned back at him.

Ahead of them the road, the beach, and a new beginning.


End file.
